The Beginning
by AshByTheFields
Summary: This is the story behind my little used RP WoW character. While I do not RP much and neither does my sister I greatly enjoyed making background stories. The story of a family. Bad summary I know.
1. Chapter 1 of 3

"I know I heard a baby crying!" yelled the man, currently fighting his way through thick underbrush with a sword. He stopped for a moment to listen for the sounds once more before turning back to look at the main road. Looking back at him was a brown haired woman in a simple dress holding onto the hand of a four year old child. The man, Caleb Burgess, called back to his wife, "You can get back in the wagon, Lily. I am just going to go a bit farther in." A sudden cry pierced the air and Caleb turned quickly trying to identify the source of the noise. Determining that it came from his left he again began to cut through the scrub as the cries became faster and louder

Caleb felt the underbrush become easier to chop and he soon found himself in a hollow teeming with gold thorn and purple lotuses. The sudden burst of light filling the dark area quieted the crying and a heavy silence followed. "I'll be damned," he murmured softly to himself.

"Papa! Ma said you should neve' curse. It's bad for you!" came a high pitched voice behind him. Caleb quickly turned to look at his small daughter, Akillian, while simultaneously trying to use his body to shield her view. "Child you must stop sneaking away from your mother, get back to her right away," the child's father scolded. Akillian just grinned at her father while sidestepping to inspect what he was hiding. "A baby in a garden! Papa, Johnny told me babies were grown like cabbages and I told 'em he was lyin'. Is it our baby?" Akillian asked.

Now the man took a closer look at the baby who stared at him quietly. He examined the wispy white hair growing upon the child's head before turning his gaze to the light blue complexion of the skin. Finally he studied her face, taking in the amber color of the eyes and serious expression. "No, Akillian, this is not our child. It is the child of the bloodthirsty trolls who roam these woods. Come, we must go," Caleb answered as he began to walk back through the path he cut. "But Paaaa. We can't leave a baby here. What if one of those mean raptors hurt it? Maybe its pa and ma are gone. Like the pups we found," exclaimed Akillian as she rushed forward to grab the baby off the ground. Picking the child up as she would a puppy, she stumbled past her father with the bundle in her arms yelling in response to the rough handling.

Caleb sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, following his daughter out onto the road. Akillian had already managed to push the young child onto the back of the wagon and quickly pulled herself up behind. "Look Mama, we found a new baby. What are we gonna name it?" Akillian exclaimed. Lily took a glance at the baby Akillian was holding and looked away pale. She then admonished, "Caleb, what is Akill doing with…with that creature? It could hurt her! Do you not have any sense?" Caleb walked to the back of the wagon and pulled his wife away. Whispering he explained what had happened in the woods with his daughter and the young troll they had found. "Well it must have been abandoned by its parents, it is oddly pale for trolls in this area, perhaps it is sick?" Lily inquired. "I do not know, but I think we should bring the child back to our home. We can try and keep the child alive and perhaps find someone with an interest in caring for it. If we leave it here, what kind of example are we showing Akillian?" suggested Caleb as he pulled his wife to the seat of the wagon.

Lily pulled herself out of his grip and leaned her body into the wagon bed. Gathering the baby in her arms she took the shawl covering her shoulders and wrapped it around the baby's slightly chilled body. With the bundle in her arms, she pulled herself into the back of the wagon to sit beside Akillian for the rest of their journey home.

* * *

Two weeks after the discovery of the child and the Burgess family had yet to find anyone willing to take on the care of the troll. The baby, revealed to be a girl, had quickly adapted to the life given to her by her caretakers. Consuming milk provided by the family cow and beginning to eat some more solid food, she was the picture of health. Akillian took it upon herself to play with her new baby sister and to keep her entertained. Even her parents had caught themselves grinning at the antics of their daughter and her new playmate. Games of peek-a-boo soon became hide and seek when the troll child began to crawl along the floor of the small cottage the family resided.

While doing some household chores, Lily was surprised by the sudden squealing of Akillian. Running into the living room, she was nearly toppled when her daughter ran into her legs while carrying the baby in her arms. "Mama! Mama! She talked, Mama! The baby said my name. Listen," Akillian cried before setting the baby on the ground and laying on her belly across from the infant. "Say it again! Say it for Mama. You know can. Be a good baby," coaxed Akillian. The troll grinned at her playmate and leaned forward to grab hold of Akillian's hair. Another order filled the air, "No, baby you gotta say my name, do it for Mama." Pulling the baby's hand from her hair, Akillian looked at the child in anticipation. The baby suddenly clapped her hands and cried, "Akiwin! Akiwin!" to the delight of the owner of the name.

Lily who had until that point been watching with disinterest, looked at the infant in shock with her hand coming to rest upon her face. "Akillian," Lily uttered, "watch the baby. I am going to get your father. Stay here." Lily took her shawl down from beside the door and ran outside to find her husband in the fields. She came upon him inspecting the progress of their crop of grain. When Caleb saw his wife nearly running to him, he frowned and strode over to meet her.

"What's wrong did something happen to the children?" he inquired. "Yes something happened!" Lily snapped, "The baby...the baby spoke today. She said our daughters name. Caleb. We can't give her up now. Akillian would be heartbroken, she thinks of that child as her sister." Caleb looked up at the sky for a moment and heaved a heavy sigh. "I expected as much, especially since no one has came forward to claim the child. But what if she is a danger? I do not want anyone hurt," he pondered. Lily smiled reassuringly and took his hand. Together, they walked out of the field and back towards the house. Upon entering they found Akillian laying on the floor with the baby sitting on her chest and gurgling.

Caleb announced, "Akillian! It is time to name your baby sister. You get to help pick." Akillian pulled herself into a crouch while keeping a hold on her new baby sister in order to look at her father. "Really? I get to name the baby?" Akillian replied. Caleb nodded and Akillian began to squeal and clap with the baby soon copying. "Calm down now," Lily admonished, "Did you have names in mind?"

Thus after several hours of deliberation, arguing, and names, the troll child found herself with the name Janipur. The Burgess family decided to put a twist on Jenifer in an effort to pay homage to their newest child's roots. Their parents watched as Akillian twirled her newly named sister around the room yelling her name. Lily murmured to her husband, "Look at them. They are sisters now," Caleb just grinned and told her, "Those two were sisters the moment they laid eyes on each other."


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

a/n Thanks Stridette for some constructive critisicm. Creative stories are not my strong point (I can write an academic paper like nobody's business :P) and any little bit helps.

Screams of glee filled the air as two small girls ran from a small thicket into a large field of wheat. The taller and older had blonde hair styled into a thick braid lying down her back and carried a determined look upon her face as she ran towards the edge of the field. The smaller child was a shocking sight to most in the area. Her skin was nearly sky blue while her eyes were a deep amber color-- she could only be a troll. Her snow white hair was also pulled back into a braid that was beginning to come loose.

"Akill! No fair you got a head start!" cried the younger child, Janipur. Akillian turned to run backwards and grin at her younger sister.

"You're just mad I am fas-" Akillian managed to reply when she suddenly tripped over her own feet and fell onto her back. Janipur gave a whoop and ran past Akillian to reach the stable that lay at the end of the field and slapped her hand against its side. She landed with a thump next to the wall and waited for her sister to shuffle up to the wall.

Both sat and allowed their breathing to slow down before leaving the stable to walk into the small house that sat nearby. Once entering they were greeted with the smell of bread baking and meat roasting for dinner. Their mother, Lily, glanced up from her needlework to examine the condition of her daughters. With a sigh she took in the clothing and skin that was covered with bits of foliage and dirt. "I want you two to get yourselves cleaned up. Make sure you wash your hands and face in the basin, I refuse to have two little barbarians in this house," their mother admonished.

After cleaning themselves the sister ran into the kitchen only to be picked up by their father, Caleb. Carrying a child in each arm he twirled them around several times before setting them on the ground. "If it isn't my two little devils. Bring back any small creatures I should know about?" he asked jovially. Both of his daughters shook their heads before running to the sit in their chairs at the table. Caleb sat at the head of the table with his wife opposite him as dinner began to be passed around.

"Janipur, would you like to say grace?" Lily asked her youngest daughter. Janipur nodded and all sitting at the table bowed their head as a quick prayer was given. Afterward the family members began to eat joyfully while entertaining each other with stories and adventures of the day.

* * *

Months later, Akillian woke up on a cold morning before her younger sister and quietly slipped out of bed. Dressing quickly, she soon found herself standing in front of the house with her father. Caleb smiled at his daughter before they walked together to the nearby stable. Akillian immediately ran to the last stall, which had been empty the night before.

"Beautiful," she announced as she ducked under the bar to enter the stall. She immediately began rubbing her hands over the mare's roan colored fur. Caleb watched his daughter examine the horse intensely.

"It is what you wanted?" he asked. Nodding enthusiastically, Akillian brought her head to lean on the horse's muzzle.

Soon the entire family was up and fussing over the newest addition to the stable. Akillian's sister Janipur was now several inches taller than her sister, despite being four years younger. The two work geldings in the next stall begin to neigh and shake their heads in anticipation over meeting their new stablemate. Eventually Caleb opened the horse's entrance into the nearby paddock and all three trotted out to greet each other.

Breakfast was served and the family settled into an amicable silence. "Why does Akillian get a horse and not me?" Janipur suddenly implored, breaking the silence. The person in question glared at her sister before explaining.

"If I plan on joining the Armed Forces I am going to need a proper horse, Jani," she proclaimed, "and those old work horses of Pa's won't be any use."

Janipur frowned and whined, "But I don't want you to go away! You're not even old enough yet!" Akillian sighed before excusing herself and leaving through the front door.

Lily gave her daughter a guarded look and reassured, "Baby, I know you hate the idea of Akillian leaving but one day you will get your chance. The preacher said that you were doing so well with your studies. Keep up with your studies and you can one day join your sister in the city." Standing, Lily laid a kiss on the top of Janipur's head before moving to the kitchen to start her own chores for the day.

* * *

Nearly a year had passed and Akillian was eagerly waiting for her seventeenth birth date. She rode her mare, Brawn, everyday in order to increase her chances of joining the mounted forces. As she began to near her home after a ride around the nearby woods she found her sister Janipur standing outside waiting for her.

"Have you heard from Pa and Ma yet?" Akillian called out from the stable entrance where she was wiping Brawn down. Janipur replied that she had not, causing Akillian's brow to wrinkle in worry. Her parents were never gone for longer than a week when they went to town to sell their wares. Yet, they had left ten days ago. She led Brawn into her stall and checked on the gelding that had been left with them, all the while contemplating what could be keeping her parents from coming back home.

Striding into the kitchen she settled down to the simple meal that her sister had prepared. They ate in silence, each deep in their own thoughts, when the pounding of hooves came from outside. Startled, Akillian leaped to her feet and grabbed the sword that was settled by the fireplace. "Stay here!" she commanded Akillian, and then she walked out the door.

Standing at the front of her house was a large white steed with a soldier mounted upon it. Akillian gasped at the sight before jogging to stand at the soldiers side. "Sir? Do you need assistance?" Akillian queried. As she reached up to touch his wrist he jerked seemingly noticing her for the first time.

"Miss," he croaked, "There...there is a monster coming. You should get far away from here." The soldier pulled his horse's reins causing it to swing around. Appearing to talk to himself he rambled, "I have to get help. I have to get forces. I have to do something." With those last ominous words he kicked his horse and disappeared out of view.

Frowning, Akillian followed his path until he disappeared before walking back into her home. "What was it? What's wrong?" Janipur asked.

Akillian replied, "I am not sure. The poor man was talking of monsters, possibly he was mad." The look on Akillian's face belied the teasing tone of her voice. That night, Akillian slept lightly, waking at every noise and movement of her sister.

The next day passed with no occurrences and the sisters crawled into bed after another day without hearing from their parents. The screaming woke Akillian from her sleep.

* * *

Hurriedly putting on her clothing and helping Janipur into hers she ran outside, grabbing her sword in the process. In the wheat field were shapes moving slowly, but determinedly in the direction the soldier had gone the previous day. Akillian immediately spotted the source of the screaming. Two men were dragging a woman with a large gash across her face as gently as they could. Rushing over to their side, Akillian inquired what was happening. One of the men just moaned and shook his head, his body convulsing with barely held in sobs. The other gave the young women a look of pity before dragging their now silent cargo forward.

Hurrying to another person, she grabbed the younger looking man and forced him to look at her. She again implored to know what was going on. Choking the young man rambled, "They came so quickly, we couldn't stop them. Do you understand? The dead! The Light save us. The dead, the prince! He did this. That bastard it was him. You have to run. The prince he will come here soon." Jerking himself from her hands the man stumbled forward into the darkness, following the crowd that had left him behind. As Akillian watched, a large troop of mounted soldiers came from the darkness and headed in the direction that the devastated group had just escaped from.

"Jani," Akillian ordered, "go get a pack and fill it with a couple days of food and water. Now." As her sister ran inside to follow her commands, Akillian ran to the barn and began to saddle Brawn and the old work horse. Leading the animals outside, she met her sister and took in her frightened appearance. Akillian grabbed Janipur by the arm and pulled her on top of Brawn.

"This is your horse! Why are you giving me your horse! What is happening?" Janipur protested and pleaded. Akillian forced her sister's her feet into the stirrups and the reins into her hands, she then pulled Janipur's face down low.

"Listen. Listen to me Jani. As closely as you can. There is something bad coming. I am going to try and help the soldiers. Do you understand?" Akillian asked.

"Why am I on Brawn? Why not you? What do I do?" Janipur managed to force out.

Pressing her forehead against her sister's Akillian explained, "Brawn is faster and will be able to get you to safety. I want you to get as far away as you can from here. Do not stop until you get to the town where the priest lives. That is going to be about four days from here. He may be able to help you. If...if he refuses you must be brave." Janipur sobbed quietly as her older sister grabbed the back of her neck tightly.

"Other humans will be frightened by your appearance. There is hope though. The orcs have banded with trolls. I heard rumors that their warchief is kind. Hopefully you will find sanctuary among individuals who share your blood. Can you do this?" Akillian pleaded.

Nodding her understanding, Janipur gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," the sisters said simultaneously. "You must go now. Don't let go. Don't look back," Akillian ordered before smacking her hand against Brawn's rump and causing the horse to charge forward and carry the troll away from her home.

Akillian pulled herself onto the back of the large gelding and headed in the opposite direction of her sister. Soon an overwhelming smell of decay and the sounds of fighting began to fill her senses. Reaching the crest of a large hill and surveying her surroundings, Akillian's throat filled with bile and her vision swam. Her mount suddenly reared up in fear and a stunned Akillian slid off his back and onto the ground. She could only sit dumbly, her body refusing to look away from the view that was slowly shuffling towards her.

The dead were swarming the mounted soldiers and dragging both the mounts and riders under them. Their bodies created a sea that stretched for miles. Akillian finally noticed to her right another and larger group of soldiers had arrived. Finally picking herself off the ground, she ran to meet the calvary. As they galloped into the sea, Akillian raised her head and recited a quick prayer Janipur had been fond of. Yelling, she raised her sword above her head and ran towards her destiny.


	3. Chapter 3 of 3

Last Part of this Story. I have started writing some little stories that are mostly funny and add new characters. If this story get any reviews I might actually finish them :P

The small green figure stood in a darkened alley and watched an Orgrimmar grunt march past on patrol. His feet shuffled as he adjusted his body weight and he fiddled with the metal strap across his chest as he waited.

"Why you choose these destitute places to meet is beyond me, Zebmas," a voice suddenly spoke behind the goblin.

Jumping slightly and spinning around, he looked up and opened his mouth in a jagged grin. The object of his attention stood swathed from neck to feet in a black robe, which moved with the dark power of the wearer. Her spaulders had several spikes on which small skulls were thrust. Her bone white face, which had several small spots of rot, was covered in a head full of green hair which stood straight up in spikes. She stared back at the small figure in slight disdain.

With a slight accent Zebmas replied, "Mistress Akillian I apologize if my choice of rendezvous displeases you. I will choose a more suitable place next time." Striding pass the goblin she stepped into a ring of nearby ring of torchlight.

"There will be no next time Zebmas, if the information you give me is another dead end. I have neither the time or patience to deal with another wild chase of yours," Akillian remarked.

She waited for the goblin to catch up to her before kneeling down to look him in the eye. "Mistress," Zebmas informed, "I have found an orc who says he has recently been treated by the troll you hunt. He is only a day's travel from here." The goblin waited contently for the forsaken to digest what she had been told.

When her white, cold hand reached out to snatch him onto his toes, he immediately lost the grin that had adorned his face. Growling with irritation and exhaustion, Akillian rumbled, "Goblin, this is your last chance. Four years of searching and false leads is too long, and this news of the Burning Legion has my superiors in a frenzy. I can not continue this with war looming upon us."

Akillian dropped the goblin to the ground and turned her back towards him. "Where?" she asked quietly.

"The orc will be in the seaport Ratchet for the next few days. I will be taking one of the new zeppelins and parachuting out," Zebmas grinned maniacally.

With a shudder Akillian explained that she would travel by mount and would meet Zebmas in Ratchet. With a flick of her wrist a small sack of coins landed at Zebmas's feet and Akillian disappeared between the buildings of Orgrimmar.

* * *

A day of travel found Akillian entering the town of Ratchet several hours after night had fallen. As she came closer to the tavern that Zebmas had described she dismounted her steed. Removing the small amount of gear the horse had been carrying, she heard unsteady footsteps headed in her direction.

"Eh, Choo! Look at da pretty horsie," slurred a distinctly male troll voice. Akillian turned to see a small, female troll attempting to simultaneously hold up and march a large male troll away from the tavern.

The female seemed to be having a hard time controlling her obviously intoxicated companion, causing Akillian to examine the male troll with caution. His bright green hair had been cropped into a harsh military style and several scars could be seen on exposed blue skin. His armor seemed to be made of light chain mail and he carried a short sword at his hip.

The troll staggered towards Akillian's horse and stood enthralled by the the mane and tail. "Ey Choo! Lookit! Lookin' like its hair be made of fire!" The male troll jabbered and unsteadily reached his hand out, ready to ruffle the horses mane.

Akillian watched with a grin as the troll jerked his hand back with a roar of pain. Peering in shock at the burns covering his hand, he snarled at the horse. "Joor horse attacked me!" He spat, stumbling backwards as he fumbled with the sword on his belt. After several jerks he managed to rip the sword from the hilt and held it awkwardly in his uninjured hand.

"My horse attacked you? You drunk-" Akillian exclaimed as the troll turned his attention on her.

But the clumsy warrior lashed out, sword pointed shakily at the warlock. "Joo wunna dem! Ain't jah! Wunna dem dead t'ings!!" Akillian frowned at the word 'dead' and glanced at the female troll in hopes she could gain control of the male.

"Gaiji! Dun mess widdit!" Choo scurried forward, tugging at Gaiji's arm. "Leave it 'lone! Its bad voodoo!" Gaiji snarled and shoved the woman away from him. She stumbled and caught herself easily. Her hands slid along the vest that hung loose over her normally tight clothing.

Akillian sighed, "I do not have time for this but if you insist." Her hands glowed with an unearthly power. Dark and yet still bright. Gaiji roared and charged stumbling at his opponent, intent on chopping her into pieces.

A sinister ribbon of light flew from the warlock's hands and hit the troll, enveloping him in it's magic. He jerked, sword dropping to the ground as he turned about in confusion. "Wha...wha..." He stared in wide eyed confusion, lurking awkwardly with no real control over his own body. "Where be I!? Wots g'wan on?!"

"I'd advice against that...Choo, was it?" Akillian glanced about with dark glowing eyes, vaguely she could make out the outlines of the troll's slight form as she moved through the shadows. "I had no intention of killing your stupid friend, but...if you continue to make a nuisance of yourself I could change my mind."

With a quiet hissing, Choo reappeared in a crouch uncertain of what actions to take.

"That's better..." She smiled and strolled idly towards Gaiji who'd just begun to sink down to his knees.

"I..can't...s'heaveh.." He glanced up to Akillian with wide eyes as he tried to regain some control over his deceitful body.

"Gaiji was it?" Her hands began to stroke his hair, glowing with the same dark light.

"Joo hurt him I swear t' d' Loa I g'wan kill joo!" Choo snarled and prowled closer, wary of her companion's and her own safety.

"Rats..." Akillian murmured. "Little..furry rats..." She could see them, scurrying about in the troll's mind. Nightmares and subconscious fears. She could see their beady black eyes, their fat worm like tails, the sound of their claws as if they were scrambling about his mind. Gaiji's face paled, he saw them too.

"How...childish." Akillian laughed softly and dipped her face closer. Choo growled and took tentative steps forward then back, unsure of herself. "Get aweh from him joo ol' bagga bones!" She protested.

"Your fears...Gaiji." She crooned, her eyes darting to glance as Choo. Her hands lingered close like a wolf praying on lambs. Gaiji's panic stricken eyes focused on Akillian. "They will haunt you...can you imagine it? Their little feet crawling all over you, chewing at your hands and feet, squeaking in your ears..."

"Nnn..." Gaiji tried in vain to shake his head as Akillian straightened and sneered at Choo.

"Wot joo say?!" Choo hissed as she crept towards Gaiji.

"This is your punishment for daring to raise a hand against a warlock of the forsaken."

She smiled to Choo and turned, making her way towards the tavern. Choo gathered up the warrior, who shivered and shook and muttered in panicked tones to her as she dragged him towards an inn.

* * *

Entering the smoke filled tavern, Akillian quickly found Zebmas sitting at a table in the corner of the crowded room. As she crossed the room, she studied the large male orc that sat across from the goblin. His large dark green body was covered in heavy plate armor and his large hand held a mug of ale. Reaching the table, Akillian took note of several large scars covering his exposed skin, notably a severe gash that ran from his left temple to the opposite mouth corner.

As the orc began to rise to greet the forsaken, Akillian waved her hand dismissively. "Continue with your drink, great warrior. I am Akillian, and you are?"

"Hargum of the Horde," the orc growled and motioned for Akillian to sit. Accepting his offer, she pulled the wooden chair close to the table and rested her arms on it's surface. Zebmas implored, "Mistress do you want me to retrieve a drink for you?" Glancing at the goblin she shook her head and answered, "I will not be here long enough for that Zebmas. I would like to hear this information and be on my was as soon as possible."

Chuckling deeply, the orc commented, "That is one good thing about your kind. They never mince words nor waste time. So I will be receiving some payment for my contribution?"

"Of course." Akillian replied and threw a small sack of coins across the table to the orc. "That should be more than enough for whatever you have." Zebmas looked greedily at the money on the table before bringing his eyes to the orc.

"The goblin says that you are looking for a light skinned troll with white hair," Hargum drawled as he watched Akillian nod tightly. "I saw a troll like that in the marshes south from here at a ogre encampment, Brackenwall. She had a funny way of talkin' for a troll. That was what you were looking for also, eh?"

Akillian asked, "Funny? What do you mean?"

The orc leaned back in his chair and explained, "She spoke orcish without that accent most trolls have. She spoke like many of your kind do. When she did speak to her troll brethren she seemed to talk slowly," Hargum chuckled, "but then she may have been doing that for benefit of the trolls. And...she can speak the human's language. I saw her talking to a wounded soldier that had gotten lost near our encampment."

Akillian studied the orc looking for any signs of deceit and finding none. Her face showed no emotions, although this was the most promising information she had gotten in four years of searching.

"What...what was she doing at this Brackenwall?" Akillian implored.

"Ah, she is the only fully trained priest for miles. She was healing warriors and travelers that were wounded. The dragonkin in that area are worth quite a bit of money to certain people." the orc told Akillian.

Akillian stood from her chair and motioned for Zebmas to follow her. "One last question orc, did you happen to hear her name?"

"I only heard her called healer," he motioned to the scar on his face, "And she is a mighty fine one at that, this wound should have killed me."

With a farewell, Akillian made her way to the outside of the tavern with Zebmas close behind her.

"Mistress did I do well?" the goblin cowed as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"You did very well," Akillian answered and she crouched before the goblin. Reaching into her robes she pulled out a large sack of gold and placed it into his green palm. "This is your last payment Zebmas, whether or not I find her...I will look no more. You have done well, working for me these four years. Perhaps we will see each other again," Akillian grinned "Hopefully not in any dark alleys."

Zebmas pulled himself to his full height and puffed out his chest. With a smirk he declared, "You have been good to me Mistress. Never stiffed me or hurt me. I enjoyed working for you." With that, Zebmas gave a deep bow and quickly disappeared back into the tavern.

Akillian stood and studied the surrounding buildings. With a frown she felt her dark magic pulsing from a nearby inn. With a murmuring of words and a quick wave of her hand, the magic dissipated and she felt the room's inhabitant relax into a quiet, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Akillian arrived on the outskirts of Brackenwall Village after three days of constant travel. As she dismounted and sent her steed back into the nether, she grimaced at the humid atmosphere. The heat and humidity of swamps was always taxing on her corpse-like body. Nevertheless, she began to slowly inspect the village, careful to stay in the shadows.

As Akillian made her way towards the large fire in the middle of the encampment, she noticed a group of individuals stretched upon the ground.

Walking among the group were several tall feminine figures. These simply dressed women would occasionally stop and kneel before a prone body. Bandages would be adjusted, wounds prodded, and sometimes the murmuring of comforting words could be heard.

Carefully studying each woman, Akillian dismissed each as the one she was searching for. It was then Akillian noticed the elegantly dressed figure facing away from her position.

The golden and blue robe stretched from the ground to the figure's neck. Her spaulder's had been fashioned into small golden wings, the sign of an accomplished priest. Akillian focused on the uncovered head, and the unruly white hair that covered it.

Akillian's chest became tight and her body seemed to move on it's own as she slipped around the huts circling the fire to catch a glimpse of the figure's face. With a sudden sob, Akillian recognized the face of her beloved sister Janipur.

Frozen, she studied her sister's face. The amber eyes were the same, filled with light and happiness. The contours of the face has lost their childish softness and small tusks could be seen at the corners of the mouth.

"Janipur," Akillian softly called before she could stop herself. The troll's eyes jumped up to examine the forsaken standing several yards from her.

"Yes?" Janipur questioned, "have we met forsaken?" The troll put down the salves she had been preparing and strolled over to stand before Akillian. As Janipur watched the forsaken opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it again.

Shuddering with another sob, Akillian cried out, "Janipur, my sister." With a gasp, Janipur stepped back several steps and placed her hand over her heart.

"Akillian? Akillian?!?" she stammered. The forsaken gave a curt nod and stood, unsure of Janipur's reaction. "I thought you were dead. I mourned for you so long ago. You...you are here," Janipur continued unable to comprehend what was happening.

Akillian's felt her body turn to pinpricks and the edges of vision turned gray as she recognized the look that had settled on her sister's face. A look she was familiar with but hurt nonetheless as it marked the face of her loved one. Disgust. Fear. Uncertainty.

With a sudden pulse that left her mind reeling, Akillian realized what she must do. Raising her hands slightly Akillian spoke to her sister in between sobs.

"Janipur, I only wanted to see you safe, happy. I see you are," she said, "You have both here. Among your brothers and sisters. Doing good work, helping others. Mother and Father would be so proud." Akillian gave her sister a long look, memorizing her features before turning away.

"I understand...my current condition is unsettling," Akillian explained, thinking of her rot covered face and glowing eyes. "I will leave you here. My goal was not to frighten you. I am so sorry for not being able to protect you."

Akillian did not wait for a response, fearing there would not be one as she strode away from the fire and back into the marsh.

The sudden weight that crashed into her back nearly toppled her as a pair of arms squeezed her tightly. When the hold released her she turned to stare into the tear covered face of her sister.

Weeping, Janipur admonished, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me! I do not care what you look like, Akillian. You never did. You are my sister, my protector." Janipur pulled Akillian into another hug. "I'd be dead twice over had you not been."

Whispering back, "I will never let you go. Never again," Akillian brought her arms up to enclose her sister. A sense of peace she had not felt in many years overcame her, and Akillian broke into sobs.


End file.
